narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Serpents Vision
The Travel Haru Hyūga and his sensei Warujie were on patrol duty.They where resting near the Uchiha Temple for a while then they would continue. Haru was looking at the Uchiha crest on the temple and thought to himself "(wow the uchiha clan has a great history it's a shame that they are extinct,I would have liked to face one)".Warujie was sitting beside him as he was meditating and training his sage mode. Two shadows danced around the Leaf Village approaching themselves towards the abandoned section of Konoha. One of them, by the name Kuchinawa Gekkō, walked slowly and nervously, looked around the place, while another fellow, whose whole childhood had been spent in the abandoned colony of the Village,Shinzui Uchiha , merrily walked around not caring of the world. Kuchinawa stoke Shinzui's back, "Lord Chiekage, Why me ? why do I come with you in infiltration and Uchiha related stuff ?" he asked in a rather nervous voice, Shinzui patted his forehead, "You are the chosen one, you are that piece which will connect all the research of your true master, your origin ! Be good, you have to follow Orochimaru's steps and not become a failure like Kabuto !" Shinzui said in a way to comfort his lost child of the land. Soon after, they reached their destination, the Uchiha Temple, where they found two *dead* bodies lost in thought, seemingly unaware that they were on guard duty, Shinzui signaled Kuchinawa to follow him quietly and made his way towards the entrance of the Mighty temple. As Warujie was meditating he had his eyes closed and as shinzui and kuchinawa appeared in front of him he opened his eyes slowly and asked in a quiet tone "Who are you two?".Haru turned around after he was admiring the uchiha when he heard his sensei saying those words.He then saw two shinobi who seemed powerful. Shinzui felt back has the, seemingly dead person, moved his eyelids and spoke human language, however he was taken hold by Kuchinawa immediately, has he spoke to Warujie, "this is my master, Lord Fang, he needs entry to the Uchiha Temple for some serious business, will you please move out of the way for us ?" he said in a desperate voice for help. Warujie got up and said in a calm polite way."I need identification on who you are i also need to know if the hokage permission to enter this temple or if you were allowed to enter the village in the first place,other than that this area is off limits". "Its serious business !!!" said Kuchinawa, "We got no time for such things as permission !" Shinzui took a hold of himself from Kuchinawa's arms, "We are losing time here, Kuchi-san, these zombies aren't worth our interrogations !" he said has he dragged Kuchinawa towards the entrance, Kuchinawa's mind couldn't take it freely, "Ya right ! why would I need to answer zombies" he thought aloud. In an instant Warujie appeared infront of shinzui blocking his way.His face changed and also his tune of voice."I said" He paused "This area is off limits". "And who are you to say that ? this place doesn't belong to you !!" Shinzui said in a angry yet logical voice, his thoughts began to ponder the days of his childhood where he used to regularly train in front of the temple along with his brother and other clansmen. Kuchinawa however held his hands and comforted him by saying, "No need to be angry lord. this can be negotiated peacefully'" Shinzui's anger spread higher with Kuchinawa saying the word peace in front of him, "How many times do I have to tell you Reptilian wimp, there is no such things has true peace, and if there is one, its only a illusion, a genjutsu, the reality is far of the worst !" with this, Shinzui's anger reached his fist has he punched Kuchinawa on the face. Kuchinawa fell backwards far away, blood spluttering from his wide opening, which people called a mouth. Luckily, for Kuchinawa, his soft modified physique took the impact lightly without serious injuries, other than the blood from the mouth, i.e., Kuchinawa quickly got up, wiping his face and looked at Shinzui, who was glaring at him, Kuchinawa not knowing any reaction, bowed his head low whispering, "sorry, master" in respect to his sensei. Warujie looked at shinzui's reaction.He thought he was a mad man and said "Look we don't need to fight but you aren't getting in here.And if you insist i can take you on." Warujie said while looking at shinzui dead in the eyes.Haru got ready and stood in the gentle fist pose activating his byakugan."so what will it be?" asked warujie. The angry Shinzui looked at Warujie, "Nobody is going to go anywhere with a fight ! for the peace of both our sides, let us enter in !" Shinzui said, as Kuchinawa nodded his head in agreement. The Battle Begins ! As Student and Sensei Haru and Warujie understood each other fighting styles.They both jumped back and kept their distance.Warujie looked at Haru and said "I'll handle this Fang guy you get the other one"."Understood" Said Haru as he used Hiding in Mist Technique and he used his byakugan to see clearly through the mist as he threw five kunais with an explosive tags at Kuchinawa and triggered it very close to him.Warujie used Chakra Sensing Technique to locate Shinzui and waited for his attack. Kuchinawa immediately took his stance covering the back of Shinzui, Shinzui smiling whispered at Kuchinawa, "Kirigakure, probably the lamest jutsu to be used against us right ?", Kuchinawa smiled back, "Yes, Sensei !", As mentioned many times by Shinzui, he was born with a weird chakra network. His chakra was unfeelable, even to the best among the sensory ninja's and thus he had gained name has one of the best infiltrators Konoha had produced. Kuchinawa's snake sensed the piece of metals near their feet, which he immediately recognized has kunai's, knowing that their position has been discovered, he immediately threw Shinzui out of the way and jumped behind, catching the explosion and injuring his legs slightly. Shinzui however on the other hand, took a stable footing, weaved two quick handsigns and drank away all the mist in the area which converted into chakra inside Shinzui's body. Warujie couldn't believe that this kid sacrificed his leg to save his master "(What loyalty)" he thought.He then made a couple of quick hand signs Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld he attempted to trap Kuchinawa in the mud.As he was doing this technique he shouted "NOW!!!!" looking at Haru,Haru threw about ten shuriken at Kuchinawa.Warujie then quickly made a Water Clone Technique while secretly attaching an explosive tag on the back this clone got close to Shinzui then Warujie triggered the tag. Kuchinawa, knowing the very fundamental basics of battle, knew that a injured person has no right to stay in the battlefield and be hindrance to the fighters. Thus, Kuchinawa went underground, through the swamps and avoided the kunai's. Once underground, Kuchinawa summoned around a Tens of thousands of snakes which made their way around the are making themselves home on the earth and the trees and plants in the surroundings. This tactic was not only a good for offense and defense purposes, but also perfect for the fact that the snakes had the same chakra signature has himself and could confuse sensors even of high caliber. Kuchinawa then began healing his foot, by shedding out his leg skin and getting new ones. At the same time, above the ground, Shinzui had come to a intent, by using hi hands to form a Snake handsigns, Shinzui spit out a large volume of water which pushed away the clone and made its way towards the Konoha shinobi. With the tag blasting out in the waters, the flood became violent has it began to spread in every possible directions. Haru used his Byakugan,He saw Kuchinawa was trying to heal as he saw him kneeling and grabbing his leg."(I can't let him heal)" Haru thought as he saw a huge wave comming towards him,The wave knocked him down from it's intensity Haru then swam up to the surface.the thought to himself "(why did he do that?,He killed his partner's snakes)" Haru then looked at his sensei to check if he was okay. Warujie made quick hand seals to create a giant Wall he said in a clam voice "Doton: Doryūheki" as he was hiding behind the wall to avoid the strong currents from blowing him away.As he was hiding behind the wall he used a Shadow Clone Technique but the clone which was used was covered in explosive tags.As the current calmed down Warujie made this run towards shinzui while he was hiding behind the wall waiting to trigger the explosive tags at the right moment. With Water everywhere, Shinzui smiled at the landscape, caused by him alone. "Sigh ! wish I had applied more pressure !" he then quickly weaved 6 handsigns has Water began forming around Shinzui's body and with another seal, the Water below the clone began to burn boiling hot and began to rise in the form of sharp needles, ready to cut through enemy skin. As this happened, Kuchinawa arrived from the tree and standing behind Shinzui revealing his healed foot. The attack destroyed the clone.Haru stood beside his master Warujie waiting for the next attack.Warujie realized Shinzui wasn't an ordinary shinobi as he used high level techniques at the correct moments."Your name is fang,right? May I know your purpose for entering the uchiha temple" Warujie said. "Ran out of the guts you had earlier ? or were you amazed by the beauty of my art ?'" Shinzui taunted Warujie. Kuchinawa came forward a few steps has he transfrred a snake to Shinzui's collars, and the snake began consuming Shinzui's chakra. "We have no reason to say our purpose ! to outsiders !" said the angry Kuchinawa. "Haru,Stop them" said Warujie."On it" haru said As he used his amazing speed which was greater than Rock lee's and comparable to Might Guy's to get in front of Kuchinawa in a blink of an eye.He used Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher attempting to knock him back on the trees behind him.Haru realized he was being awfully close to Shinzui so he kept a defensive mindset.Warujie was ready to interfere at any moment. As soon has Shinzui heard Warujie's movements, Shinzui quickly created a Water barrier between the two sides. The Water was highly pressurized to make it stable for any attack, The moment, Haru held his palms forward to launch his techniques, the chakra released exploded causing a wide-spread blast on the Konoha side of the Water wall. Haru jumped back and awaited the next attack. "Allow us to enter in !!" Shinzui said has he lowered the wall of water. "Forget it !" replied Kuchinawa, "these people are a crazy bunch, even their dead-bodies wold stand in our way of attack.", "Wow" replied Shinzui, "Those would make up pretty much a Tensei's." Second phase "Talk about full of yourself." said Warujie clamly not showing any sign of fear.Warujie rushed toward Shinzui while throwing an explosive tag at Kuchinawa. He made the tiger hand sign and spew out very high pressure water enough to split the water wall "Suiton...Suidanha" he said. then threw five explosive tags at shinzui and triggered it near him in hope that it could reach him. Haru used his high speed almost blinding speed to get behind Kuchinawa unnoticed as a lot of attacks were being fires by Warujie.He took a pose.And used Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms he shouted "Hakke Sanjūni Shō !!!". "Same old kunai throws, you Konoha ninja's don't have moves of a artist !" Shinzui grinned has a water dome protected his self, but he was caught by suprise by the sudden Water jet arriving at him, "Ah ! Nice sculpture, but it lacks romance !" Shinzui laughed, has he decreased the pressure of the water jet making it useless to any purpose. "Water, is my ally !" Shinzui laughed in victory !" One the Kuchinawa's side of the battle, Kuchinawa was taken by surprise at the speed of the Hyūga. Soon enough, he found himself trapped in the Hyūga ceremonial circles. Soon enough, the Hyūga started the strike, the snakes appeared from Kuchinawa's self,ready to bite Haru, Kuchinawa laughed and said, "''Beware, don't touch my body for two reasons, 1. you will be put in a poison, that even Tsunade would find difficult of curing, 2. I can absorb your chakra by a small little contact." Haru stopped and used Eight Trigrams: Palms Revolving Heaven on a large scale. Warujie used Wind Release: Air Bullets on Shinzui. Kuchinawa jumped a few meter's back to avoid the Revolving Heaven, "Playing dumb eh ? soon enough , you will be playing possum !" he said has he drew out his sword. "Old man !, you have learnt your art very well, but not good enough to match the artistic abilities of my sculptures !" laughed Shinzui, has he generated bubbles of water which had high pressure to counteract the air bullets. "heh,I am not an old man.However,I have to say you know how to use water jutsu." Said Warujie.He used Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique on shinzui.Haru used Hyūga Genjutsu: Chakra Points to put Kuchinawa under an illusion that Haru was rushing towards him in an attempt to attack.While in reality Haru kept his distance and threw 7 explosive kunai at Kuchinawa and triggered them very close to him. "Fire Style.... ? honou no gotoku hageshiku tatakai !" Shinzui said has he did his horse hand seal, kneading chakra inside his body and expelling it in the form of a intense wall, which could resist any water technique, the fire came in contact with the phoenix sage flames. But the wide range of flames made their way to Haru who was in the line of the attack range of the flames. Kuchinawa ordered his snakes to protect him from the taijutsu slashes of the Hyūga which caused the snakes to confuse on Kuchinawa's orders. One of them however, bit the snake-boy in an attempt to get his head straight,which, shook him out of the genjutsu withe ease. "You caught me there, but Genjutsu, doesn't work on me !" Kuchinawa grinned has he saw the Wall of flames & the explosive kunai's coming from behind Haru and blended with the surrounding water to avoid damage. "What a great fire technique,HARU DIVE!!!!" said warujie as he and haru dived in the water to avoid the fire technique. Warujie then used Wind Release: Air Bullets to attack shinzui. "Diving Underwater ? How many times do I have to tell you, that water is my ally ?" Shinzui said in a irritated voice. By putting his both palms on top of the Water surface, Shinzui suddenly boiled the water to its boiling point. Kuchinawa who was hiding underwater, had his snakes recognize a rapid change in the temperature of water, thus avoiding the Water rampage by hiding underground. But before, escaping however, Kuchinawa breathed out a huge amount of Poison Mist, which instantly dissolved with the water. Kuchinawa underground thought to himself, "That Poison mist, was altered has a chakra-consuming poison, even a slightest amount of contact can infuse itself within the target body and consumes its chakra." On the surface was Shinzui, "How do you think, would their boiled corpses look ?" until he was brought to a shock by Air bullets which brushed through his body, and pushed him aside, his dress, had now visible tears, which made him look uncool. Suddenly to his suprise, the Water had turned instantly purplish, "What happened ?" Shinzui grinned, has his legs now had turned purplish and chakra was being sucked constantly, "No, this can't be, Why would Kuchinawa do that ? There's no way of surviving this jutsu !" Shinzui thought with his eyes widened with a look of horror in his sweat-clad face. As Warujie felt the temperature rising he felt his body burning so did Haru.Haru quickly swam up to avoid the temperature his skin was red because of the heat.Warujie was going to attempt the same thing as he noticed Kuchinawa spraying poison while escaping he barely could see him as his eyes were burning under this great heat."DAMN IT THIS IS BAD" he thought as he created two clones,The two clones and Warujie shouted "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!!!!" as they evaporated the water so that they don't get caught in the poison. Shinzui looked at the steam covering the area, this was a good counter against his water attack, but the Poison Mist had not stopped, has it again covered the region in the form of a thick msit. Kuchinawa appeared from behind Shinzui from a tree branch and saw Shinzui's foot, "Keeheehee,..." Kuchinawa laughed, "Serves you right for trying to burn me" he said with a grin in his face. The snake which rested on Shinzui's neck however, came to help has it ingested the poison and neutralized it and helped heal Shinzui. Shinzui touched Kuchinawa and immediately, took flight has he took the sky's and watched the happenings from the air. Kuchinawa felt light, after the touch, and thus was able to fly along with Shinzui. "(haha,I can easily escape this the problem now is Haru)" Warujie thought to himself.He quickly stood in front of Haru.He made the shadow clone sign and said"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!.He created three clones that surrounded Haru.They made the bird hand seal and used Wind Release: Air Bullets to blow the mist away. The ascended Reikai shinobi watched the two guards blowing away the poisonous mist towards the village of the hidden leaf, "Well, If they are trying to profit the Konoha Hospital, they are doing a good job," said the flying Snake-Man. Suddenly, Shinzui heard the sound of several shinobi were heard, coming towards the Temple. "Looks like we caused a commotion," Kuchinawa said has he saw in the direction of the sound. "It would have been great, if we were missing-nin's, but I can't allow Konoha to come in bad terms with Village hidden in the Spiritual World." Shinzui told Kuchinawa and grabbed his hands whilst revealing his Mangekyō Sharingan and teleporting away from the area. "KAMUI?!!" Warujie said not believing that he was fighting an uchiha the whole time,Although it is unknown how Warujie came to know Kamui.One of the shinobi that came walked up to Warujie "Is everything alright Warujie-senpai? Who is this intruder?" he asked.Warujie calmly replied by saying "He was a fool who tried to get into the Uchiha temple but not to worry we have kept him out.That coward,If he would have stayed a little while i would have finished him of.Go search for him he could be hiding anywhere,make sure konoha is secured"."Yes Sir!" the shinobi replied as Warujie sat down and continued his meditating.